Honesty and drunk showers
by twistedlittlespunk
Summary: Beca and Chloe are best friends, but Beca has a hard time being honest and Chloe isn't good at keeping her emotions in check. A fight, a party, and a very drunk Beca will change the way they operate. Bechloe oneshot, Rated M just in case.


_**Hello beautiful people! Here's a little angsty/fluffy one shot for ya. Subsequently the idea came to me in the form of a Tumblr post and it just screamed Bechloe. Anyway, enjoy!**_

"I'm not mad Beca, I just wish you would have told me!" Chloe was definitely mad, the signature little blue vein started forming at the base of her temple. Beca retracted, she didn't do arguments. She was so much better at ignoring the whole subject together. She was just so _awkward_.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you." That's just it, Beca never knew how to tell Chloe anything. She had hidden the internship at Residual Heat, she had hidden her break up with Jesse for weeks, and she had been hiding the fact that she was failing her classes. It's not that Beca didn't trust Chloe with things like that, it was just that Beca didn't care about telling everyone her business. She knew that Chloe was different, though. She should have been honest.

"You can tell me anything anytime, Beca! This unbelievable. Like, am I your best friend or not?" Chloe was hurt. She wanted to shake the sense into the younger woman, but she was also hurt and wanted nothing more than an explanation. She should have known she wasn't going to get one.

"I'm really sorry dude, of course you're my best friend. You've been my best friend since like, aca-ever." Beca winced at her own use of the word 'aca'. She practically hated it when anyone else said it, it was a stupid thing.

"Beca, this is serious. We can't- we can't you know, like be this if you're going to lie to me. It's not fair to me." Beca straightened up. What the hell did Chloe mean?

"Chloe, what do you mean? We can't be what?" Chloe blushed beet red.

"I didn't mean that, I just mean we can't be best friends if you lie to me. That's all." But she wouldn't make eye contact. She started fidgeting with the loose red curls at her shoulders, one of the most obvious signs she was nervous.

"Chloe, if you want me to be honest with you I kinda expect the same thing!" Beca was becoming frustrated now too. Chloe was never upfront with anything, she skirted around subjects and when she finally blurted it out she always had to repeat herself because she mumbled. She also knew that she was being unfair, but this was push and shove.

"I like you Beca Mitchell! Jesus, okay? I like you more than a friend, but you can't be honest and open with me and that's not okay!" Beca stared at her bewildered. She stuttered, trying her best to form a sentence.

"Chloe- I, I uh, I mean it's like, we're friends you know?" She felt her face get hot and she began to play with the headphones connected to her I-pod.

"Yeah, okay Beca, I get it. I'm just gonna go, I'll talk to you later." Chloe picked up her purse and walked away as fast as she could. She didn't look back to see the hurt look on Beca's face, and Beca didn't stop her. She watched the redhead storm away in the floral pattern blouse and tight blue jeans she loved so much.

It wasn't that Beca wasn't attracted to Chloe, it was simply that Beca was scared. Scared of losing Chloe, scared of hurting her, scared of not being good enough. Plus, she wasn't over the break up with Jesse. She wasn't in love with him, she never had been, but she wanted to heal their friendship and running into another relationship with one of their mutual friends would just look really bad.

Beca sighed and slumped in the metal chair that was now all too uncomfortable for her slender body. This wasn't how she wanted to start her weekend, but now she was going to have to deal with it. Was she supposed to apologize? Maybe she should go after her, tell her she was sorry and do some romantic gesture. That wasn't her style, she would just hide away in her room and be grumpy about it. She was really good at that.

As Chloe walked away she held back tears. It had taken her months just to think of how to tell Beca she liked her, let alone years to develop their friendship and fall in love with her. It was so simple when it was the two of them. They hung out and while Beca wasn't always open she was comfortable and they knew what made the other tick. Like how Beca could eat 13 breadsticks from Olive Garden before getting a stomach ache, and Chloe could hold a note for about 27 seconds before going flat. Beca could always count on Chloe to tell her if she had something in her teeth and not be embarrassed about it, and Beca would always push strands of hair behind Chloe's ear. It was also in the way they texted and said goodnight and the way that when no one was listening, Beca would mutter 'I love you, nerd' when they said goodbye or had a particularly emotional moment. Neither of them had asked for it to happen, it just did.

"God Chloe you are an idiot!" She mumbled to herself, quickening her pace to her dorm room. She had sworn that there was something between them, something special. She hated being wrong but she hated the fact that their friendship might have been ruined because she had pushed her too far. She didn't know what to do about it. For the first time in a long time, Chloe Beale felt defeated.

It had been two weeks since the girls had spoken. It was killing Chloe, realizing that she had ruined the one friendship that had meant the world to her. Beca was holed up in her dorm, unable to make mixes and too sad to go to school. She didn't have Chloe there to tell her to go to class, even when breakfast with her was more fun. She wasn't there to help her with her homework when they both understood how hard it could be to do a 7 page research paper when you're going through a breakup or when the music is just too good to focus on anything else. Beca wasn't eating real meals, she wasn't sleeping well, and nothing was worth it when the anxiety of losing your best friend loomed over you day and night. Chloe had been taking care of herself, but she wasn't happy. She wasn't bubbly and outgoing as she usually was. People started to notice and they would constantly ask her what was wrong. She never meant to snap at her friends, but they were relentless.

2 weeks, 3 days, 7 hours. Beca wasn't counting though, of course not. She wasn't watching the clock, or her phone. She wasn't dreaming about Chloe, or hoping that she'd knock on the door. Chloe never came though, because unbeknownst to Beca, Chloe was waiting for the same thing. When her phone finally did ring, it was Jesse and he was inviting her to the Treble's end of summer party. He wasn't taking no for an answer, and she realized it was going to be a good excuse to possibly talk to him about what was going on. Chloe had always been her go-to when it came down to just about everything. The only other person she felt she could trust was him, and she needed to have the conversation with him anyway.

Although that never happened. It had only been an hour into the party and Beca couldn't find Jesse, but she was pretty sure she had seen a flash of red hair at one point. It was enough to get Beca to start drinking, heavily. She was 2 shots in and a beer and a half down when she went for a round of quarters. The Trebles played dirty however, filling cups with shots of tequila instead of beer and Beca was surpassed her limit. She was dizzy and energetic and she was _definitely_ drunk. The red hair appeared again and she followed this time, abandoning her game of quarters.

Without thinking she tried running after the fiery blaze of hair, but her feet wouldn't carry her fast enough. She yelled out, hoping to get the attention of owner of the red hair.

"Hey!" It was all she could muster as she ran after the girl, and she wasn't disappointed when she turned around. Chloe Beale's blue eyes latched on to Beca, and she ran to her side at the sight of the younger girl stumbling.

"Beca? What the hell?" Beca was drunk enough to just, tip over and land softly on the ground. Chloe let out a loud gasp as she saw Beca hit the floor.

"Oh my god Beca how much have you had to drink?" Beca couldn't think as Chloe wrapped her hands under her arms and helped her up.

"Like a lot of drinks. I'm sorry. I think I'm drunk." Chloe rolled her eyes. She surveyed Beca and realized her knees were scraped up and her hands too, blood beginning to drip. She had dirt all over her and she smelled like she had probably spilled a few drinks on herself as well.

"Oh goodness Becs, let's get you back to my dorm and get you cleaned up." Beca didn't object, she simply leaned on her as they walked (and half stumbled) to Chloe's dorm. They took the elevator up to the second floor even though they weren't necessarily allowed to do so. As Chloe unlocked her door Beca fell against the wall, her face smooshing against the surface. Chloe giggled but straightened her look, they still had plenty to talk about and even though Beca was drunk, she still wanted to be serious.

"Okay, upsiedaisies. In the door little one." Beca looked at her, her vision still blurry.

"I'm not little Chlo-Chlo. Y-you're lil. Like a lil baby so cute with da baby cheeks." Chloe giggled again and sat Beca down on her bed. She immediately fell backwards, loving how soft Chloe's bed was.

"Beca! You're dirty, off the bed! You are totally incorrigible Mitchell. C'mon, I gotta get you in the shower so we can clean you off and then put some bandages on your knees. Let me see your hands." Chloe took the smaller girl's hands and ran her fingertips over them slowly. Beca let out a hiss, she was in pain but still unable to focus on anything but red hair.

"I'm going to help you into the shower okay Becs? I won't look at you, I just want to help." Beca nodded, feeling nauseous now. Chloe started the hot water and turned to a droopy brunette, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling up.

"Arms up Becs." Beca did as she was told, letting Chloe pull her shirt off and have it thrown to the corner. Chloe tried her hardest to look away, but Beca's skin looked so inviting. She bit her lip and distracted herself, instructing Beca to undo the button on her jeans so she could help get them off. She would have done it herself, but she didn't trust her trembling fingers with Beca's delicate state. Beca managed to get her jeans half way down but pulling them off her legs was a challenge. Chloe gulped and crouched down, helping Beca step out of her black skinny jeans. The feel of Beca's hands on her shoulders sent shivers down her spine, she was eye to eye with the brunette's most intimate parts. Her skin was so smooth and she smelled so good. Of course Beca would wear matching black panties and a bra.

"Can you get your bra and underwear off if I unhook it for you?" She just nodded. Chloe stood up and turned Beca around, unhooking the bra and stepping back. She was using the most restraint that she had ever had to use before. She wanted to kiss every inch of her body, she wanted to make love to her.

As Beca began to take her underwear off Chloe's breath left her lungs. She turned around and gave her some privacy, even though that wasn't necessarily her strongest trait.

"I can sho-shower Chlo-Chloe." The older girl laughed at the nickname and walked out, closing the door behind her. She heard Beca pull the curtains back and then pull them closed. She walked to her laptop and began scrolling through her Facebook and Tumblr, doing what she could to pass time. It was about five minutes in when Chloe heard a loud crash followed by an even louder "Fuck!" She jumped up and opened the bathroom door, steam hitting her in the face.

"Beca are you okay?" The girl sighed, sobering up a lot after the hot water had been pouring over her.

"I'm okay. I'm getting there. My hands hurt, I just dropped some bottles." Chloe remembered how she had groaned in pain when she had touched her palms earlier.

"I- I can help if you want." Chloe stated quietly.

"Okay." Chloe had never heard her sound so defeated.

"Hand me the shampoo bottle." Beca took the bottle off the shelf and handed it to Chloe. She put a nice amount in her hand and began to massage it into her scalp. She swallowed hard as her eyes traced the younger girls back, tattoos riddled over her shoulder and down her spine. It was beautiful to watch her muscles work underneath her porcelain skin. Once her hair was lathered and as clean as she was going to get it, Bea closed the curtain and rinsed her hair off. Chloe held her hand to the small of Beca's back, not caring she was getting wet, she was afraid she was going to fall and hurt herself again. As Beca rinsed off the rest of her body Chloe handed her a towel and took her hand to help her step out of the shower.

"Thanks. I'll be out in a minute." Chloe had already laid out some clothes for her to wear, so she didn't have to put on the same dirty ones as before. She had the first aid kit out on the desk so she waited as patiently as she could for Beca to be done. As the door to the bathroom opened, Chloe's draw dropped at the sight of Beca wearing her clothes. It was look she could definitely get used to.

"You're still bleeding Becs, let me get some band aids on that." Beca staggered into a chair and rolled the pajama pants up.

"I kinda took like a bad fall Chlo." They laughed together, Beca was still a little drunk.

"You took a nasty fall Beca. I'm so glad I was there. I was so worried about you." Chloe averted her gaze and focused on the task at hand. She unwrapped a large square band aid and put it smoothly over Beca's left knee, doing the same thing to the right. She looked at her palms again and realized she wouldn't be able to bandage those up the right way, so she put just a little bit of antibacterial and pain reliever gel on them and put the first aid kit away.

"You're still drunk. You should stay here, for safety reasons of course." Beca only huffed. She was drunk, but she knew what Chloe was doing and she wasn't going to argue.

"Can we cuddle?" The question threw the redhead off. Beca Mitchell wanted to cuddle? With her?

"S-sure. Let's get you into bed. I get to be the big spoon." Beca could only smile at that, as she was ushered into Chloe's wonderful bed. She scooted against the wall and turned on her side so that Chloe could take her rightful position. A slender arm fell around her waist and the familiar feeling of Chloe's red hair drifted over Beca's face. She couldn't help but giggle at the sensation, trying her hardest (which was really hard because Beca is so affectionate when she's been drinking) to not take Chloe's hair and run it through her fingers or pull her right on top of her. It was a struggle for both of them.

"Goodnight Becs, sleep well."

"Night Chlo." The sound of their voices drifted into the air as rain pattered against the window.

The next morning Chloe woke up to a very loudly snoring Beca, who had tossed and turned so much in her sleep that she ended up halfway on top of Chloe. She wasn't complaining of course, she loved the way the younger girl felt, but she did have to get up and make breakfast. She did her best to shift her weight out from under Beca, but it was futile. The brunette stirred and once she realized who was under her, she scattered around the bed trying to get into a more comfortable position. Chloe could only laugh.

"Hi, good morning. How do you feel?" Chloe scanned her over to make sure she hadn't missed any injuries in the dark room last night, she looked fine, albeit a bit hungover. Beca groaned.

"Everything kinda hurts. How drunk was I?" Beca tried to remember what had happened but not a lot was coming to mind. She remembered following Chloe at the party, and then coming back here and…showering together?

"Did we…?" She trailed off. Chloe looked horrified.

"Oh my god Beca no! You were wasted out of your mind, I wouldn't do that. You should know me better!" She was slightly offended but understood, it wouldn't have been the first time Chloe had ended up in bed with someone after drinking way too much.

"Sorry I, I wanted to make sure. Were you not drinking last night?" She clutched her head, still trying to piece together everything that had happened.

"I had one drink. I found you stumbling around and I think you were following me. I didn't know you were going to be at the party so seeing you surprised me, but then you fell and got banged up so I took you back here and cleaned you off. Nothing else happened, except we did cuddle." Beca could suddenly feel the heat and pain radiating from her knees and palms.

Oh yeah, I saw her and wanted to talk to her. I was so drunk I just fell over. Shit I am such an idiot.

"Thanks for taking care of me. I really appreciate it Chloe. We should really talk though, I mean, about all of this." Beca hugged a pillow to her chest, feeling much smaller than she had felt in a long time. Chloe ran a hand through her hair and sighed, she knew this was coming.

"Look, Beca- I, hmm, we both know I feel about you. But more than that you're my best friend. If you're still in love with Jesse I get it, I'm here for you as a friend before anything else."

Beca look surprised.

"Chloe, I'm not in love with Jesse."

"Beca, please stop lying to me. It's totes fine, I get it! He's a great guy and you deserve to be happy." Chloe wasn't understanding what Beca was trying to say.

"No, Chloe you don't get it-" she was cut off again.

"No Beca, I do. I get it and I won't bring it up again, just be honest with me, okay?" She had stood up at this point, walking over to her kitchen to make breakfast. Beca was dumbfounded, how could someone so smart be so stupid?

"Chloe Beale, stop being stupid." Chloe was shocked, did Beca really just call her stupid? She turned to see Beca getting out of bed now too.

"Aca-scuse me?" She practically shrieked. Beca had a lot of nerve to call her stupid after she had taken care of her and made sure she was safe and comfortable last night.

"I said, stop being stupid." She flashed her signature grin Chloe's way which made her confused and upset all at the same time.

"What?" She asked harshly. Beca took a few more steps towards her, closing the gap between the two of them.

"You're being stupid," she was in her bubble now, something Chloe wasn't used to with Beca.

"I don't love Jesse, I love you." Chloe furrowed her brows. Beca loved her? Before Chloe had the chance to reply Beca immediately closed any distance between them and cupped Chloe's cheek, kissing her lips softly. She knew they both had morning breath but that was okay, neither of them cared. When she pulled away she rested her forehead on Chloe's, smiling.

"Thank you for taking care of me last night." Chloe was so happy she was ready to explode. She laughed and kissed Beca again, harder and with more passion than the first kiss held. She wanted Beca to know exactly how she was feeling in that moment, and it seemed she was getting her message across when Beca wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I love you too, Beca."


End file.
